Quebrando a porta
by VividBlues
Summary: Com todo o seu comportamento frio, Soifon-taicho pode ter sentimentos - e um pavio curto. Com todo o seu jeito desprendido, Yoruichi sabe quando é hora de admitir...


A.N.: Se eu esqueci de dizer isso em alguma outra das minhas fics, vou dizer agora: Bleach não me pertence (hehe). Esta é a tradução da minha fic em resposta ao desafio de "sair do armário" do YoruSoi FC.

* * *

Quebrando a porta

Rapidamente criou-se uma certa confusão tão logo a inesperada declaração foi ouvida. Enquanto os mais silenciosos e sensatos apenas assitiam a cena como expectadores ansiosos, os mais barulhentos e descuidados entre eles começaram a assobiar e deixar escapar exclamações de surpresa.

Shihouin Yoruichi continuou apenas parada, com uma expressão impassiva.

-----

Algumas coisas no universo nunca mudam. Como a eterna batalha da escuridão contra a luz; como a inexorável passagem do tempo; como a morte, que chega de diferentes formas a diferentes seres, pondo fim a uma existência, mesmo que apenas para transformá-la em alguma outra coisa. Assim como se pode contar com o sol nascendo e se pondo no mundo dos vivos, assim se poderia contar com a presença de Soifon-taicho ao lado de Yoruichi-sama, planejando juntas, lutando juntas, existindo juntas. Subconscientemente, ninguém nunca esperava ver uma sem a outra novamente, e, dessa forma, ninguém nunca foi desapontado.

Então era comum que alguém querendo se aproximar de uma das duas até mesmo ignorasse a presença da outra, especialmente se essa pessoa fosse mais uma encantada pela negra beleza da princesa Shihouin. Estava se tornando um hábito para a austera capitã dos assassinos aquele de agüentar diariamente conversas desinteressantes sob pretextos ridículos, conversas que nunca a incluíam de maneira alguma. A favor de Yoruichi, podia-se dizer que ela sempre era perceptiva o suficiente para distinguir quando seu interlocutor - atrapalhado ou não por seus encantos - tinha realmente algo importante a dizer, rapidamente se livrando daqueles que não tinham.

Isso não quer dizer que não havia muitos que prefeririam admirar a comandante letal - que, apesar de estar constantemente com uma expressão de desgosto, ainda assim sempre se parecia a uma delicada boneca de porcelana. Havia muito poucos, porém, que realmente tinham coragem de atrair seu olhar frio sem um bom motivo. Os admiradores de Soifon preferiam guardar suas fantasias para si mesmos, algumas vezes fazendo Yoruichi se perguntar por que será que os soldados rasos prestavam tanta atenção a todas as lições, demonstrações e discursos da capitã.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam, e muitas estão entre aquelas que não notamos, preferimos não notar, ou notamos tarde demais.

-----

Se havia um homem que Soifon simplesmente não suportava, este homem era Urahara Kisuke. Por ser um preguiçoso amoral sem nenhum objetivo real de vida exceto o de destruir a paz do universo, mas pior, por ser tudo isso e mesmo assim ter a confiança de sua senhora. Mas como ele tinha essa confiança, ela teria que se contentar em matá-lo mentalmente; devagar, se desse vontade, mas apenas mentalmente de qualquer jeito.

Essa era sua distração favorita em momentos como esse, em que o homem irritantemente amigável vinha reportar suas atividades às autoridades de Sereitei. E ela poderia continuar fazendo isso eternamente, pois havia jurado a si mesma que jamais ergueria a mão contra Yoruichi ou seus aliados novamente. Mesmo que tal insuportável aliado tivesse uma tendência de se demorar "para uma conversa" depois de terminadas as formalidades, e mesmo que tais "conversas" sempre incluíssem frases e olhares de duplo sentido dirigidos à sua querida "velha amiga".

"Ho, ho, agora não, Yoruichi-san. Nós podemos relembrar os bons tempos quando você for me visitar, que tal?" - disse Urahara, abrindo seu leque em frente ao rosto.

Soifon orgulhosamente reconheceu seu auto-controle quando uma dessas pequenas conversas começou a se alongar mais do que o de costume.

-----

Algumas coisas mudavam; algumas foram feitas para mudar desde o começo. Como uma nova vida que nasce, crescendo lenta e constantemente e se tornando algo mais complexo e belo; estas mudanças que ocorrem lentamente, durante um longo tempo, nós costumamos chamar de "desenvolvimento".

Estas mudanças lentas podem nos surpreender algumas vezes, mas não podem passar despercebidas para sempre, nem ficar para sempre sem resposta. Não foi tão estranho, então, quando breves sorrisos começaram a virar longos olhares; quando toques leves e inocentes se tornaram carícias leves e puras; quando longos, pacíficos silêncios se tornaram carinhosos, amorosos beijos. Quando a mente estava quase convencida de que tais ocorrências se haviam dado apenas em sonho, e quando a memória começava a cobrir em névoa estes deliciosos momentos, apenas então se permitia que ocorressem novamente. E esse era o estranho: que mudanças tão certas e naturais como essas pudessem permanecer sem reconhecimento por tanto tempo. Mas, improvável como era, esse era o modo como olhos de ouro e de aço permaneciam fechados a cada dia.

Algumas mudanças, porém, ocorrem rapidamente, e requerem uma resposta imediata.

-----

Foi tão rápido que nenhum dos presentes pôde ver exatamente o que aconteceu, e antes mesmo que Urahara pudesse sentir a dor em sua mão direita, a voz de Soifon-taicho se fez ouvir, fria, clara, francamente aterrorizante.

"Shihouin Yoruichi pertence a mim, e é melhor você lembrar disso antes de encostar nela novamente!" - e, para enfatizar, torceu um pouco mais a mão do homem que se atrevera a acariciar (ainda que teoricamente de brincadeira) a mão de sua senhora.

Quando os assobios e exclamações cresceram o suficiente para chamar a atenção, a capitã soltou o punho não realmente quebrado - infelizmente - do assustado cientista. Ela não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, e a única coisa que sabia fazer agora era encarar o homem com sua intenção assassina expressa no olhar. Ela podia ter estado orgulhosa do seu auto-controle, mas ele também fora controlado até então, nunca tendo tentado antes algo tão estúpido quanto tocar em Yoruichi na presença dela.

"Isso foi desnecessário, Soifon-taicho", Urahara disse, escondendo-se atrás de seu leque mais uma vez. "Não somos todos amigos aqui?"

A platéia, composta por todos os atuais capitães e vice-capitães do Gotei Treze, mais os oficiais do alto escalão da segunda divisão, todos prenderam a respiração. A situação certamente sairia de controle se a mulher mais velha, ainda surpresa, não fizesse alguma coisa. Isso foi o que ela pensou, ainda chocada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo pela declaração de de sua parceira pequena, ciumenta e furiosa.

"Não, não somos, Kisuke. Ela é muito mais que isso, pra mim; eu amo Soifon", o coração de Yoruichi certamente nunca batera tão rápido em seu peito, e os expectadores começaram a sussurrar intensamente. "Você foi longe demais com essas suas brincadeiras e você sabia estava provocando. É melhor você ir embora agora, pra que eu e você ainda possamos ser amigos. Eu falo com você mais tarde."

-----

"Eh, que jeito de sair do armário", pensou Omaeda, preguiçosamente mastigando seus salgadinhos. "Não que eu esperasse outra coisa da capitã", terminou seu pensamento, verdadeiramente nem um pouco surpreso.


End file.
